The Adventures of the American Doctor and Rainbow Dash : Episode 2
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: after the human time lord and RD got back form there first ever adventure they go ahead and adopt scootaloo and silver spoon and it's to go against the Daleks along side doctoR whooves and his assistant derpy even meeting the 10th doctor and his companion R
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of The American Doctor and Rainbow Dash Episode 2 : War with the Daleks

**Chapter 1 Onwards and Upwards **

**Universe : MLP:FIM **

_**Nation : **_**Equestria **

_**Town : **_**Ponyville**

Since the quarrel with Diamonds Father Filthy rich everything has been quite since hardly anyone has made a peep .

Also two fillies now reside with a time lord and an awesome pegasus a gray filly named Silver spoon and an orange pegasus named Scootaloo of course Adam and Rainbow got them both enrolled in school and every time a pink colored filly named Diamond Tiara would attempt to bully Silvers sister Scootaloo Silver would threaten Diamond then blame it all on her and watch her take the fall every single time .

Both Applebloom and Sweetie belle were really starting to like Silver spoon as she became friends with the CMC . Meanwhile Adam and Rainbow were working on a new adventure but hardly much was coming to mind . Until there was a knocking at the door. "Hello there can me and Derpy come in?" asked Doctor Whooves .

"Yea sure it's just that with taking care of Silver spoon and Scoots we have hardly had the time to do any adventuring" said Adam as he was figuring out what universe we should visit.

"Well why the both of you hold off on that and just look after Silver Spoon and Scootaloo don't rush it" said Derpy with a soft smile . Adam looked toward his companion in which she only nodded toward Derpy in understanding . "Yea just take your time" said Doctor whooves .

"Hmm Doctor I've been having visions of the Daleks invading Earth, and something's been quite off it's almost as if my real adventure as a Timelord will soon start and I have no idea on how to stop those boneheads" said Adam as he pulled up a chair from the library. "Hmm the Daleks? Invading? But why what motive would they have it they- they want to exterminate all of humanity if that happens then that means" said Doctor Whooves in realization . "Yea they plan to wipe out ALL of humanity all across the globe" added Adam .

Rainbow and Derpy just stood there horrified that a race would do that to another . "We can't let that happen" said RD already with anger in her voice .

"What about Silver Spoon or Scoots we can't leave them here" said Adam with a bit of concern .

"Your right after school there coming with us" said Rainbow agreeing with the American Doctor and already making for the door .

"Fine with me ,Doctor need you and your assistant to guard the TARDIS something tells me that this is going to get rough once we start up" said Adam as he headed out the TARDIS to catch up with Rainbow .

Meanwhile Silver Spoon and Scootaloo were walking home from school talking along the way of course both Silver Spoon almost get into a fight with Diamond Tiara for calling the CMC 'blank flanks and freaks' of course Scootaloo still felt pretty broken for what Diamond said to her . "Hey Scoots don't worry about it if tries to hit you me or one your friends will tell her off" said Silver spoon reassuringly .

"Yea thanks it's just …. why , why does she have to be so mean to everypony?" said Scootaloo out of the blue .

Silver Spoon was taken a back by her question but was able to come up with an answer . "Well and this is only my guess is maybe she was raised as a spoiled princess and hardly knew anything about doing any kind of work at all which is why she acts like a bully all the time" said Silver Spoon while they kept walking .

And that was when they saw Rainbow Dash and Adam. "OH there you two are listen I think I know where we need to be going …. Earth we will explain on the way" said Adam as they started to walk . "So what's the deal this time?" asked Silver Spoon serious all of a sudden .

"It's the Daleks apparently sooner or later there going to invade Earth and wipe out any and all trace of human life and it's up to us to stop them" said Rainbow serious as well. "That's right whatever it is they have planned we may as well through a monkey wrench in there plans oh and as for her 'father' Filthy Rich we haven't even heard a peep out of him lately" said Rainbow as they finally made it to there TARDIS .

Sure enough Doctor Whooves and his assistant were already gone and heading to there TARDIS to head out toward the Doctors home dimension 'Earth' . Sure enough everything was ready to go . "Okay girls get settled in this is going to be one heck of a bumpy ride" said Adam as he set the universe for the show known as Doctor Who. _This is it_ Thought Adam as he and his whole family were about to embark on a journey across time,space and a whole universe jump.

**A/N: Hello everypony and fans of Doctor who as your no doubt aware this next episode will deal with the Daleks Cyber men Weeping Angles and yes meeting the 10th Doctor should be intersting as I figure out how to juggle all of this while the first episode was set in the BTTF universe this one is set in the Doctor Who universe well then Onwards and Upwards **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **Arrival in a new universe and encountering the 10th doctor

_**Universe : Doctor Who**_

_**Date: May 23rd,2005 3:00 AM**_

The Black and red TARDIS materialized several times until it was safe . Unfortunately it was heavily damaged sparks were flying everywhere and several key systems were offline .

"Well that was fun" said Adam as he noticed some systems were damaged . Rainbow was able to wake up first since she nearly puked from the temporal displacement topped with traveling through to another universe .

Little did they know that earth was already under attack . "Rainbow lets try and find out where and when we are" said Adam making his way over toward the temporal sensors while Rainbow made her way toward the global sensors .

"Well we appear to be in the country of Great Britain in the capital of London" said Rainbow reading what she saw on the screen . "Alright we appear to be in the …. Doctor Who Universe around the time of the tenth doctor" said Adam reading off of what was displayed on the screen . That was when they heard another TARDIS materializing as well. It was Doctor Whooves and his assistant Ditzy Doo. Sure enough most of his systems were damaged as well. "Uh Doctor where are we?" asked a scared Ditzy Doo.

"Well we appear to be in a new universe but as to where we won't know till we step outside of these doors" replied Doctor Whooves . Sure enough he still had his sonic screwdriver while the American Doctor had not only his own sonic screwdriver but had his sonic pistol as well . _Never leave home without a sonic pistol_ Thought Adam as he checked how many shots he had . Sure enough he had plenty to last him for a while . Of course thats when a third TARDIS materialized as well and out stepped a human doctor alongside his companion Donna . "Doctor where are we?" asked Donna a bit out of it .

"Well my dear companion we are in london and what in the world more TARDISIS ? That's odd but that's impossible there can't be two more let alone time lords" said the 10th doctor to himself.

Sure enough a pony version of the Doctor stepped out revealing he had a brown mane his cutie mark was that of an hour glass another pony stepped she was a pegasus and her cutie mark was that of bubbles . And at the same time a human stepped out wearing a black trench coat who had red hair and a red beard but what was odd is that he was also had a companion of his own in which she had rainbow hair and wore a cyan shirt with some pants she had an athletic build and had quite the cocky attitude .

"Rainbow form what I can get from this scanner we are in the central part of town already there was fire coming out of buildings and not only that there were Daleks running screaming EXTERMINATE which was rather odd but to the 10th doctor it was your run of the mill.

"Well then come along Donna we have some Daleks to take out allons-y" said the human Doctor . In which they took off to try and help the people of london as best as they could . "Well then we should help as well come on RD ,Onwards and Upwards" said the American Doctor .

In which both of them took off to lend a helping hand to also locate any survivors and get them to safety . Meanwhile Doctor Whooves and Ditzy were already behind the American Doctor and Rainbow Dash in which they too were going to help anyone that was either trapped or injured . "**_WAIT A MINUTE WE HAVE THREE DOCTORS SPLIT AND EXTERMINATE THEM THEN CONTINUE WITH THE MISSION_**" said the lead Dalek in it's monotone voice . The other two understood and headed off slowly to accomplish there tasks . And sure enough one Dalek spotted the American Doctor and Rainbow Dash lending a hand as best as they could . "**HALT RIGHT THERE YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED**" said the Dalek in it's own monotone voice . "Oh great you boneheads , lets see how you like it when you face me down" said Adam going for his sonic pistol . The Dalek was confused and didn't know what to do.

"A Sonic gun ? It won't even harm me" the Dalek said just taunting the American Doctor to fire it . "Then you leave me no choice" he said . And fired a beam from the barrel straight at it's target it hit the Dalek square in the front of it's platting knocking it backwards .

"Seriously? it's a good thing that I have memories of you boneheads in the great time war lets see how you fare against a sonic shotgun" said Adam as he pulled it from the inside of his trench coat and loaded it with some sonic shells and fired it damaging the Dalek badly as he was unable to move or even counterattack .

He grabbed his sonic rocket launcher and fired a single rocket at his target blowing it in a medium fireball . "Now that's how you do it" said Adam as he put away his sonic rocket launcher . His companion stood there slack jawed at what she saw .

"That was AWESOME" shouted Rainbow as she hugged her doctor . "Thanks anyway i'm unsure how the other weapons even got here but i'm glad that I have them anyway lets get going and help anyone that's hurt and what not .

Both he and Rainbow encountered the 10th Doctor and his companion . "ello I'm the Doctor" said the Doctor introducing himself . "Alright Doc I'm your American counterpart i"m the American Doctor and this is my companion Rainbow Dash" said Adam introducing himself and his companion .

"We saw that explosion not something you see everyday was that you?" asked the doctor . "You bet your sonic screwdriver it was apparently that Dalek was going to exterminate us not a chance you and I both know that we are timelords but for some odd reason and unknown reason we don't know as to why the Daleks invaded earth" said Adam . "That maybe true but I could think of a few reasons as to why they would do this" said the Doctor .

"Oh enlighten me" replied Adam with smirk on his face . "Well for one they are quite the evil creatures and it's going to take everything in our power to stop them no matter what the cost" said the Doctor with fire in his eyes .

Soon enough Doctor Whooves and Ditzy Doo finally met up with both doctors and though it was quite confusing simply put all three doctors had to work together to stop this invasion no matter what .

Other that Adam had an idea already in the works meanwhile some reports came in from several Dalek commanders that not one not two but three doctors were sighted with there companions .

"Deploy the special forces Daleks and get me in contact with our allies with the Cybermen" ordered the Supreme Dalek . They understood there orders and began to work on giving the orders to the special forces Daleks .

"So Doctor , how did this invasion start in the first place?" asked Adam . "Well for one some ships appeared as from as from nowhere and started to send over a whole army worth of Daleks and unprepared as the human race was they were taken by surprise and so far thousands if not millions were being killed taken and thrown into holding cells or worse yet killed before there family members" explained the Doctor .

Ditzy was already starting to tear up at what the 10th doctor was already explaining Doctor Whooves however remained as quite as possible trying to think of a plan to stop them right at the source but hardly much came to his mind meanwhile Rainbow was putting Scootaloo and Silver Spoon to bed and finally came down to inform them that there both asleep. She then shut the doors to the library "Alright how are we going to stop them it only took a single rocket to take at least one of them out who knows how many more it would take to wipe out an entire army let alone one trying to take out the human race" said Rainbow .

"That is true but I think we could just plant a bomb on there ship and then wipe out the rest with a Sonic EMP" explained the Doctor . "Me and Rainbow can do it our TARDIS can do it by using our local sensors we can pinpoint where to deploy and activate the bomb and go from there" said Adam already volunteering for the job .

"Are you sure cause if you and your companions go through with this then you nor your companions may not make it out" said the Doctor with a bit of concern .

Meanwhile Donna was working on some dinner in the kitchen and couldn't help but overhear the conversation between the three doctors and his companion . And was a bit concerned for the little ones but wondered what was going through that young mans mind bringing them into a war like that once again . Meanwhile Doctor Whooves had a suggestion that would help even the odds.

"Listen I think I can lend a helping hoof in this case how about me and my assistant Ditzy hold off those Daleks as long as possible that would give Adam and Rainbow just enough to plant the bomb and activate it and just enough time to get to there TARDIS and get out of there" suggested Doctor Whooves .

"Well it might work but listen Doctor your going to need some help and I can't think of no one better than me and my companion Donna,I know I may not have the weapons that the American Doctor may have but with my quick thinking I think I can manage in a situation like this" said the Doctor .

"Well alright tomorrow we hit those Daleks hard and fast" said Adam with a fire in his eyes . Sure enough all three doctors left the library and headed into the kitchen in which grabbed the food and started to chow down . The doctor later left with Donna toward there TARDIS and up to there bedroom and went to bed .

It was the same with Doctor Whooves as for Adam and Rainbow this wasn't going to be easy . It was after dinner and the dishes were washed and put away that Adam and Rainbow walked into the main room to get started on a plan for this to work .

"Rainbow I take it that this TARDIS is able to repair its self?" asked Adam while localizing the Dalek ship . "I think so from what I cant tell" said Rainbow while working on the antimatter tanks in getting them repaired likewise with everything else .

"perfect I think we could plant the bomb in there engine section and watch it blow to bits" said Adam making sure that this plan works . "Sounds good but how many Daleks will we encounter?" asked Rainbow . "That's something I didn't counter but there is one way we can do is possibly sneak past them toward the engine section but we would have to place the TARDIS in a cargo bay and go from there" said Adam finalizing the plan .


	3. Chapter 3

The Adventures of the American Doctor and Rainbow Dash

Chapter 3 Planting the bomb and encounter with the Emperor Dalek

Morning soon came and millions of human lives were extinguished by the Daleks . And one if not three doctors were going to make them pay for what they have done . "Here we go Rainbow is the bomb ready?" asked Adam setting the coordinates. " Yea everything is set but we are going to have to move fast as possible without getting hurt ourselves" said RD a bit concerned for her doctors well being .

Sure enough everything was set to go the bomb was built wired and set to go off via remote control . _Your going to regret this Daleks for screwing with me _Thought Adam as he was able to make sure that the remote control was safely in his pocket . The black and red TARDIS materialized several times and was gone from earth . And was on it's way toward the Dalek mother ship .

While on the way there the human time lord was working on a few plans that would work but only a few of them would either land them in trouble or at worst case scenario be killed or captured to be brought before the lead Dalek. _ I know the 9__th__ doctor had a run in with the Emperor Dalek before this is it I can't turn back now _Thought Adam grabbing a hold of his sonic screwdriver while clipping it to his pistol "Daleks your going to pay BIG time" muttered Adam as he looked over his weapon making sure the safety was in place .

"Rainbow i've made you a sonic screwdriver so you can help out in some firefights that way you won't be stuck behind me" said Adam with a smirk on his face . Rainbow blushed at that but knew he was right so she took the sonicscrewdriver and was able to clip it to his shotgun providing the ammo . "Thank you thank you thank you" she squeeled while giving him a bear hug .

_Yea that's going to leave a mark in the morning _Thought Adam as he winced in pain a bit . Sure enough there were NO Daleks in the engine room in fact they materialized straight outside of it . "And perfect we go in and we go in blasting" said Adam making sure that everything was set to go for this 'firefight' .

"Yup" replied RD wanting to blast away at some Daleks for a change in her life . For once everything was going to plan . They snuck into the engine room and planted the bomb right next to the engine and set it off for 30 seconds enough time to get out and materialize out of there ship and back on Earth to see the fireworks .

Meanwhile both Doctor Whooves and the tenth doctor were puzzled but they knew what the third Doctor was doing but before they could even reach the door a pair of guard Daleks blocked there path . "Dang looks like we are fighting our way out of this" said Adam firing a few shots .

However these Daleks didn't seem fazed by the sonic shots at all. "Blast it need to remove the safety" said Adam . And with the flick of a switch it was removed and this time he fired again two direct hits one Dalek fell down while the other attempted to detain them . "HALT YOU WILL NOT PASS SURRENDER NOW" said the Guard Dalek in it's monotone voice .

_Yeesh is this how the 9__th__ Doctor felt ? _Thought Adam confused . Both of them put there weapons back in there holsters or across there backs hidden _Perfect set to go for a quick escape _Thought Rainbow with an inward smirk . And at that sametime they were brought before the Emperor Dalek.

"Hello there …. Your the Doctor the being that destroyed us" said the Emperor Dalek in shock and surprise . "Wrong I'm the American Doctor I'm a Time lord i'm 500 years old and i'm from the planet Earth in the solar star system do you have a problem!" shot back the human timelord . The Daleks all aimed there weapons ready to fire .

"If you fire then your going to regret it cause in about 20 seconds this whole ship will go BOOM and me and my companion will be in home in time for cornflakes" said Adam revealing a counter . "You would DARE do that Doctor? No matter the bomb is already disabled it was a simple task already" said the Emperor Dalek with malice in it's voice.

"Wrong again it can only be disabled by me and me alone so see ya bonehead" said Adam . As both he and Rainbow walked away a guard Dalek blocked there path but it was shot straight in the eye socket by the sonic shotgun from Rainbow . They entered the TARDIS and that was when they started to fire . The shields were able to deflect it .

It was then that the TARDIS materialized several times and was gone before the counter that he was holding hit zero . And once it was gone the whole ship blew up in a fiery inferno .

Meanwhile back on Earth the 10th Doctor Donna Doctor Whooves and Ditzy saw it and was in amazement . It was right then and there that the black and red TARDIS rematerialized several times before it became solid .

"Well I'm amazed we saw the explosion from Earth and I must say you took the fight to them" said Doctor Whooves in amazement . "Yea apparently we had a run in with the Emperor Dalek" replied Adam in a calm manner .

The 10th froze at the mention of that . _That can't be! How can he still be alive I thought Rose my 9__th__ doctors companion took care of them _Thought the 10th in confusion . "How about we all head out back to our own universe that unless we still have to deal the rest of the Daleks?" asked Adam more than ready to get back to Equestria .

"Well mostly no I'll handle that the both of you head back to Equestria and if there is more Daleks i'll contact you both from there" said the 10th Doctor with fire in his eyes .

"Oh and Donna if you ever encounter a Dalek we have a laser sonic screwdriver for you" said Rainbow tossing her the laser screwdriver . "Well fancy that you have a laser screwdriver which reminds me you need a gun as well" said Adam tossing her a gun as well.

"Thank you both I won't forget this" said Donna happily as she equipped her laser screwdriver to her gun . Sure enough she was more than ready to test it on the Daleks . "Come on Rainbow lets go" said Adam .

Both he and Rainbow headed back inside the TARDIS the same thing with Doctor Whooves and Ditzy . Both TADISIS materialized out of that universe leaving the tenth doctor and his companion to take care of the rest of the Daleks . Meanwhile with the American Doctor and his companions Rainbow decided to turn in for a nap Adam however turned in as well and let the computer to handle the trip .

When he got to his room he was stunned at what he saw . _Okay remind me to get everything set up . _Thought Adam as he looked around he spotted his bed which was next to a window . Sure enough he carefully made his way toward the bed not wanting to step on anything in his path as his room is filled with boxes or other stuff scattered about . Sure enough he changed into his PJ's and he got under his covers .

He was able to shrug off whatever it was that was nawing at his mind . Sure enough something entered his mind as it was Princess Celestia . _Adam is that you?" asked Celestia . "Yea it's me what are you doing in my mind?" asked Adam wanting answers . _

"_Listen we found out from Twilight that soemthing is going on in Equestria apparently these odd looking creatures in Equestria have landed and started to 'exterminate' my ponies and so far my royal guards arent' having any effect at holding them at bay that's why we need both you and The Doctors help in this matter hurry the fate of Equestria rests on your shoulders" said Ceslestia before she was out of his mind __**. "Fine with me then time to take these boneheads this must be in retaliation for blwoing up there leader" **_Thought Adam . "So much for that nap" he muttered as he got up . He changed once again back into his outfit and the TARDIS was already at the same entrance to the Everfree forrest .

_**Universe : MLP : FIM **_

_**Location : Everfree Forrest **_

The American Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS ready to take them on . "Lets rock" he said to himself . Sure enough Rainbow Dash woken up he filled her in on what's going on but she turned back into a pony of course she could also turn back into her human form. And sure enough with the press of button she did that .

"Now I look 20% cooler" she said wielding her sonic shotgun. They were able to get to Ponyville with Twilight and the others already there waiting for there train to Canterlot . Rainbow was confused but they were able to purchase there ticket to Canterlot . Adam looked at Rainbow who nodded who were able to hide here weapon in which he did the samething .

When the Train arrived Twilight Applejack Pinkie Pie Rarity and Fluttershy were able to board the train . Of course they were in for a surprise . "Rainbow I know of a faster way to get to Canterlot it's risky but trust me on this we don't have time to wait for our train to get here we need to be there fast and on the double to knock out the invading force which is why I have built a new feature into this sonic screwdriver of mine it's known as the 'summon' feature here i'll show you" said Adam he pressed the button on the end of it in which a modified DMC 12 Delorean .

"That is so awesome it looks like the one from the Back to the Future Universe" said Rainbow shocked and confused . "Well kinda lets hop in and gun this son of a gun" said Adam taking the drivers side . Rainbow got in the passengers side . Inside the car it already had some car keys inside the ingition . _Well that's .. odd _Thought Adam as he grabbed hold and turned them bringing the engine to life .

Sure enough he threw it in first gear and gunned the engine as the car fell off the train platform and onto the tracks behind was the train pulling up . Once again he gunned it shifting everytime gaining more speed when he could . Luckily the train was taking on passengers that either wanted to go to either to Canterlot or any city in Equestria of course Adam made a split decision to get off the tracks and hold his speed while matching it with the train of course the driver of the train was … struck dumbfounded at what he saw a 'metal carriage' keeping speed with the train but he had a time table to keep .

Of course the Delorean sped away toward Canterlot wasting no time Adam knew what was going already he was in fifth gear and holding his speed in that gear .

Sure enough he shifted again thus in the final gear 6th gear . Sure enough the finally reached Canterlot the castle was in sight .

Of course Twilight and the others were already battling the Daleks with what they had with them mostly either magic bucking party canon blowing or anything that they could find and use . Of course they arrived in Canterlot driving the car up a random ramp and into the city full of Daleks .

Adam parked the car and put in park while he got his weapon so did Rainbow they both emerged from the car already arming there weapons with there sonic screwdrivers and firing off some shots . Doctor Whooves however was able warn his counterpart in his own home universe .

That gave him enough time to lend a hoof by materializing his TARDIS to the American Doctors location Canterlot . Sure enough most of the Daleks were being either thrown into the air by Twilight or Rarity Applejack however was lassoing them with her rope and chucking them at the other Daleks and Pinkie however was blowing them away with her 'party cannon' .

"Girls I saw Rainbow and some other creature on the train platform however something happened it was almost as if they were going to get on the train but had another idea and summoned some sort of metal carriage and well there they are" said Twilight confused while throwing more Daleks in the same direction .

"Oh nelly didn't know that Rainbow would change that fast" said Applejack while holding off another Dalek tried to 'exterminate' them . Sure enough Adam and Rainbow Dash were blasting away left right and center at Daleks.

_Could this be the real invasion ? But if it is then we have to get to the princesses one way another _ Thought Adam as they made there up town toward the castle . "Twilight ah think we should follow them … where ever it is there going" said Applejack suggesting to Twilight .

"Good Idea Applejack come on girls lets folllow them" said Twilight able to gallop at full speed toward the human timelord . Sure enough all of them reached the castle and it was worse than outside left and right the guards were falling protecting the princess with there lives .

Sure enough Adam and Rainbow started to blast the Daleks with some sonic shots . "So far so good" he said to himself . One was going to take out the dark blue alicorn but not before it was in the back of the head falling backwards .

"That would teach you to mess with me" said Adam as he made his way toward the two princesses and now Captain and Princess Cadance . "are you another one of those … things?" asked the white unicorn stallion serious .

"NO I'm the American Doctor and i'm here to help you now then those things are Daleks a race of weird looking creatures who want to exterminate all life in the galaxy that includes you ponies" said Adam with a serious look on his face . "Alright how do we get rid of them?" asked the white alicorn . "I'm not sure but i'm working on it" replied the human timelord .

"Oh sorry where are my manners I'm Adam this is my companion Rainbow Dash" introducing himself and his companion . "Really Dash I wasn't aware that you decided to travel with this creature oh and I'm Princess Ceslestia and this is my sister that you saved Princess Luna" said Celestia introducing herself and her sister.

"Pleasure to meet you both and i'm a human to be exact now then mind introducing yourself?" asked Adam with a raised eyebrow . "I'm Shining Armor and this my wife Cadence" said Shining Armor introducing himself and his wife .

"Nice to meet you both now listen I think I might have a way to take them out anyone knows how to open up a temporal rift that leads to the void?" asked Adam with a serious tone . They all looked at him as if he were crazy and nuts at the sametime .

"I'll guess that's a no well then my TARDIS can open up a portal that leads to the void now then in order for this to work i'll need you all to be inside the TARDIS in order for this to work" said Adam making up this plan as he went along .

He pressed the big button on the top of his sonic screwdriver since he removed it from his pistol and in no time at all the TARDIS appeared . "But how is that possible none of us will be able to fit inside it" protested Shining Armor .

"OH your in for a surprise my friend" said Adam with a smirk on his face . When the door opened everypony was shocked at what they saw and yet slackjawed at the same time . "Believe me now?" asked Adam with a smug look . "But how is this possible?" asked Luna with a shocked look on her face . "Easy see that console there? It mostly creates a pocket dimension big enough for everypony to be in" replied Adam .

"It's bigger on the inside" said a slack jawed Twilight . "Yup that it is this sucker is custom built also it's custom built" said Adam pointing to the main console with the time circuits and CRT monitor . Sure enough Twilight saw the library and went straight for it .

Rainbow looked toward the human timelord with a grin on her face that was seen clear as day . "Oh and by the way your species has been cataloged so your all humans"added the human timelord . Everyone stopped even more slack jawed then before . Adam was pretty much expecting this even the same look as before .

Of course everyone was standing on two legs instead of all fours . And it was hard for everyone to get use to walking on there hind hooves but it was easy for Rainbow since she had some help when her species was cataloged into the computer .

Sure enough Adam made his way toward the console and opened a portal to the void . Sure enough he aimed it at all the Daleks that were in either Canterlot Manehatten, Trottingham, or Hoofington sure enough the invasion was halted .

_That outta teach them _Thought Adam with a smug grin on his face . After the Daleks were gone from Equestria he explained everything that lead up to this very moment .

He waited for the others to process what he just told them sure enough Luna had some questions in which he answered them as best as he could . Meanwhile after the 'invasion' Celestia Luna Shining Armor and Cadence along with Twilight and her friends along with Adam and Rainbow all had dinner that night .

"So basically your from Earth and your a timelord …. how is that all possible?" asked Luna confused . "Well simple back on earth my brother built a TARDIS it stands for . Relitive. Dimension. In Space. That's T – A – R – D – I – S" said Adam with a smug grin .

Sure enough there meals were brought before . _I love meat as much the next person but I suppose I could change for tonight _Thought Adam in front of him was some rice with various cooked veggies with some fish mixed in and on the side was wine that was brought from the kitchen .

"Really Doctor wine?" asked Rainbow confused . "Well yea I only drink if and when the occasion calls for it and certainly this calls for it" said Adam as the wine bottle was passed around .

Of course everypony got there glass filled up but after one glass everyone was feeling fine …. Except Rainbow who was drunk as a skunk and was passed out on the floor . _Figures that she would drink the whole bottle …. great looks like i'm going to log her back to the TARDIS for some much needed sleep __and prepare for a much painful hangover let me tell ya _ Thought Adam as he was able to finish up his meal .

Of course everypony got there rooms except Adam and Rainbow who headed back to the TARDIS with Rainbow spouting stuff that was recognizable . _Yup that's her being drunk alright _Thought Adam as he opened the door to the TARDIS and got her up to her room where he laid her on her bed .

After he closed the door he headed back down stairs to close the doors to the TARDIS . _There that should do it _Thought Adam as he headed back up stairs and to his room where he too got some much needed sleep for the rest of the night .

The TARDIS however teleported it's self back to the entrance of the Everfree Forrest and even teleported the modified Delorean with them and into the Everfree forrest so that way nopony would see it . Meanwhile the Doctor scanned the area of Canterlot with his sonic screwdriver and the scan turned up no Daleks .

_Great job Adam sucking them into the void like that it should help them for a while _Thought Doctor Whooves as he walked back to his TARDIS he dropped off Derpy and teleported his TARDIS back to the same hill as before . He found his room in which he took off his tie and settled underneath the sheets and was out like a light .

**TBC in the final chapter **

_**A/N: Greetings reader I have some news for everypony anyway though the third episode will feature Twilight as the next companion in the next episode ,odd ? I think not but anyway though i'll be getting back to working on the next chapter of 'The Dark digidestined' i'll release most of the story then release the rest of the story via chapter updates till next time Onwards and Upwards **_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Arrival and the adding of a new companion

_**Universe : MLP **_

_**Location : Outside of Ponyville **_

The Black and Red TARDIS now sits outside of Ponyville with both doctors and there companions but in the American doctors mind something struck him as odd but as to what it was it didn't make sense however it didn't matter all that mattered was that he was back in Equestria with his small band of companions and as for Doctor whooves he was sure glad that he was home with his companion Ditzy Doo in which they both left the TARDIS and went to spend some time with her daughter Dinky who was a unicorn filly .

And as for the heavily modified Delorean it sits in the Everfree forest waiting to be used once more . However as for Twilight her adventures will soon begin but as to when that is a question that she nor her friends nor even both the princesses of Equestria would ever learn the answer to .

The human stepped out of the TARDIS and decided to go hang around Twilight maybe strike up a conversation with her . As he approached town he knew for one that like in all fanfics the person usually gets knocked by a pink blur known as Pinkie Pie . Finally he found the library the poilite thing was to knock on it to make sure if anyone was home


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 meeting the other ponies

_**A/N: Greetings Reader this last chapter will follow straight into the holiday special … CUPCAKES now your wondering why I would name it that ? Well I can answer that as it looks at the fanfic differently and will follow the fanfic a bit differently but anyway moving on a bit from that as you already know that episode 3 will take place in another universe in which I won't tell ya .. okay maybe I will the TMNT universe as episode three will follow closely to TNTC a crossover I that I plan to work on soon starting with season 2 so if some of you have been holding out for that then have no fear I'll get to it anyway Onwards and Upwards and enjoy :) . **_

It was after the real invasion by the Daleks on both Earth and Equestria that a lot of lives were lost on Equestria about hundreds if not thousands a lot of mourning was going on but even Ponyville was attacked and fended off by Doctor Whooves while Adam handled Canterlot as it was known but always questioned Equestria's history . Though in the rebuilding process Adam decided to get a walk in and figured that a walk from his TARDIS into town would be perfect and his first stop would be Twilight Sparkle his newest companion .

He soon made his way into what is known as Ponyville obviously he hardly knew much on his own race which to him he didn't really care as much though . He finally got to the locally library in which he always knocked . "It's a library!" shouted the voice from inside . He opened the door and what he saw made his jaw drop. Various bookshelves were lined with various books from top to bottom . From there he met his newest friend Twilight but the little green lizard left him feeling uncomfortable .

"Hey Twi I was just on my way around town and thought I would 'stop' by and maybe have a chat with you" said Adam in polite manner . This made Twilight blush a bit with her assistant Spike standing off awkwardly .

"Oh so you must be the human that arrived in that metal carriage with a odd looking version of Rainbow" said Twilight confusingly . "Ah well then you should have a book on our own species not a really surprise to me though" said Adam as he figured he would take a seat on the small couch . "Anyway I'm Twilight Sparkle and this here is my owl Owilishious and over there is my number one assistant Spike" said Twilight introducing herself and everyone .

"I'm Adam and basically I'm a Timelord and a human" said Adam feeling more relaxed then ever before . "A 'Time lord'? But I do have a book on humans but never timelords who and what are they?" asked Twilight as she was searching for the book about the human race .

"Well Timelords are these humanoid species and as for me i'm one of them you see I come from the planet Earth in the solar starsystem I travel in a box called the TARDIS it stands for Time and Relative Dimension In Space" explained the human Timelord .

"Oh like Doctor Whooves?" asked Twilight as she finally found it . "Yup that's exactly right" said Adam with a smug grin on his face . "Well we were worried about Rainbow and she was either hurt or worse" said Twilight worried .

"She's fine and quite alive and well basically she wanted to come with me on a marvelous journey through the multiverse …. Like wise with Scootaloo and Silver Spoon" said Adam . "OH Scootaloo I almost forgot about her there all alright are they?" asked Twilight concerned . "Yup you should see her and RD there practically sisters even Silver Spoon" said Adam with a small grin .

"That's good at least there okay I heard that both you and Rainbow were able to fight off those metal creatures what did you call them anyway cause the doctor called them something" said Twilight now confused . "Easy there Daleks creatures bent on extermination of EVERYTHING in the univserse" said Adam with a serious look .

This scared Twilight a bit with her ears flattened against her head in fear of that name . Her eyes were starting to well up with tears when he mentioned Daleks exterminating everything in the universe as a whole . "w-w-w-w-w-Why why would they do such a thing?" asked Twilight ready to cry for such a thing .

"Simple there disgusted with there own look it's the same with another race known as the Cybermen the Cybermen want to convert everybody but as to why ? I'm unsure" said Adam . "You said 'everybody' here we say everypony" said Spike correcting the human timelord .

"Everypony? That's odd" said Adam confused . "Well it's what we say" replied Spike . "Okay then ,Listen Twilight don't cry I don't like it when mares cry makes me wanna cry as well" he said with a soft tone. She was able to wipe away the salty liquid with one of her forehooves.

"There ya go turn that frown the other way around" said Adam with a Jamaican accent . Twilight giggled at that then later in a full blown of laughter as the human timelord soon joined . It soon was down into nothing but mere giggles at that point .

"Thanks I needed that but really why would the Daleks do that don't they know the power of friendship could help them become a better race as a whole" Said Twilight . "No, and I can tell ya why they only know anger and hatred and are bent on extermination which is why I was able to trap them in the void" said Adam with a serious expression .

"I guess your right anyway can you remember anything before you arrived on earth?" asked Twilight . "Uh now where did this come from?" asked Adam with a question .

_Wow Adam answering Twilight with a question neat _Thought Spike confused but went with it . "Well I heard it from Doctor whooves that your beginging to regain your memories from when you on your real home planet 'Gallifrey' was it?" asked Twilight wanting to know more . "Well I guess I can tell you what I can remember , most of my life I can remember a war called the Timewar it was a war fought between the Daleks and the Timelords and sadly ended in the destruction of my home planet but before that happened I can remember my memories being locked away and my abilities as well as being changed into a different species as well but other than that I can't remember much" said Adam with a solemn tone . The purple unicorn was shocked that this human timelord can't remember but understood at least partly .

"Why were your memories locked away same with your abilities?" asked Twilight not wanting him to lash out . "Well basically I had knowledge that had the Daleks gotten a hold off things would have taken a turn for the worst as they would have used me for there own means to an end I mean think about it would you want to be used by an enemy to conqure a whole civilization and watch everything that you know and love burn all around you?" asked Adam .

"I couldn't begin to imagine it happening to me or one of my friends though the decision of them locking away your memories and abilities and turning you into a different species does make sense to me I mean I would be crushed if that happened" said Twilight not wanting to imagine had that happened to her .

"I'm glad you understand as to why now then i'll make us some tea it's been a while since I had some tea or coffee" said Adam walking into another room known as the kitchen . He started the tea and decided while that was going he and Twilight talked more into the kitchen talking about the differences about there species and what not came to his mind . Twilight was amazed at how his TARDIS worked and how it was like a house but on the go through time and space .

Meanwhile Adam was quite impressed at how far ponykind has advanced . "So i'm not the only one that was here huh there were others?" asked Adam now curious .

"Yes a human known as Josh Daniels aka 'EXPLOSHUN' the guy was in love with Vinyl Scratch for a time until Filthy Rich Diamonds Tiara's father ripped the two apart and tried to remove you , anyway most humans that come here are mostly turned into ponies like the doctor" said Twilight sadly. "Look how about this I find him and attempt to talk him into coming back to Equestria and live out the rest of his life with Vinyl poor mare must be worried sick about her 'Joshie' and don't ask I know a lot about such romances" said Adam tending back to his tea .

"You seem to know a lot about romance how come you don't have a marefriend" said Twilight . The human stiffened _Oh I do but you wouldn't understand a bit Twilight not one bit indeed _Thought Adam . " I uh …. you won't understand and no i'm not about to explain myself or anything else to you about romance" said Adam checking to make sure that the tea was done .

Sure enough it was as it was served to both Twilight and himself who both drank in silence . Luckily he knew the signs she was giving him and he chose to ignore them seeing as to how he wasn't interested in romance .

Besides it's not like he isn't interested in Rainbow it's just that he'd rather keep it a secret from everypony . Meanwhile Scootaloo and Silverspoon were hanging around with Applebloom and Sweetie belle in there club house


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 onwards to a new universe

Adam and Twilight were finally done drinking in which she left knowing that the human timelord was clearly not into romance but sooner or later she's going to find out one way or another before he sets off toward another universe . Finally Rainbow Scootaloo and Silverspoon all walked back and saw the human timelord just staring off into space . "Hey Doc you ready?" asked Rainbow taking her station likewise with Scooaloo and Silver spoon .

"Yea listen this next adventure is going to involve Twilight so you mind grabbing I don't know where she ran off to" said Adam throwing on his trench coat and grabbing his sonic screwdriver .

In fact she was in the pool relaxing in bathing suit while listening to a random song on the radio as it played Cheap Trick's Surrender . Though she was confused at it but paid it no mind Rainbow dash walked in and told Twilight to get to the main control room as the the American Doctor wanted to talk to her . She soon found her way around and made it to the American Doctor in which the both of them walked back into the main library while Rainbow Scootaloo and Silverspoon worked the controls for the next universe .

"Listen Twilight I just got a letter from the Princess and she wants all of us to appear at the castle tomorrow normally you and your friends would take a train" said Adam leaning back in his chair . "Well yes but I thought that you weren't interested in me as a friend or something more" said Twilight with a frown .

"No that's not true it's just that's it's hard to explain so I guess that I should tell you i'm in a relationship with Rainbow dash so i'd like to …. for lack of a better word companion besides you get to experience things beyond your wildest dreams beyond the realms of Equestria beyond the realms of this universe besides we can give you some time to say goodbye but it's not like your going to run off toward certain death I protect those whom I care about and your one of them" said Adam with a soft smile .

In an instant she told everyone that she was taking a trip so she grabbed what she would need along with her owl and her #1 assistant Spike her baby dragon . "Well alright then Twilight lets get you set up also you may wanna get into something more comfortable" said Adam while finding a blanket covering her . Meanwhile after she was changed she was ready to go .

"Well don't you look stunning" said Adam with a small smile on his face . "Thank you I sure hope it isn't too much" said Twilight while looking herself over .

"Nah you like fine as a fiddle" said Rainbow putting an arm around her . "Alright set your local course for Canterlot we have the princesses to visit" said Adam while holding onto the railing. "Are you sure this thing is going to move?" asked Twilight curious . "Yup Rainbow need ya to close those doors and make sure that there locked" said Adam . "Gotchya doc" said Rainbow walking over to the doors to the black and red TARDIS while closing and locking them. "There all set … now what?" she asked . "Simple now we are off toward Canterlot,ONWARDS AND UPWARDS" all four shouted before the TARDIS started to fade in and out several times before heading toward Canterlot .

**Location : Canterlot ,Equestria **

Princess Celestia and Luna were doing there normal things when there guards told them that some sort of odd shaped box appeared as from nowhere . They both nodded toward each other and in that instance wen to check it out already Cadence was here alongside Twilights brother Shining Armor captain of the royal guard and co ruling alongside his wife in the Crystal Empire . Adam steppedoutside of the box and was nearly met with a sword to his face but he had a his sonic gun straight at shining armor .

"Try anything and I will pull this trigger faster than you can cast a spell" said Adam more than ready to protect his companions .

Luckily Celestia and Luna arrived to quell whatever was going on luckily the guards all stepped back as the human timelord lowered his weapon and put it away . "Now then I wasn't expecting Twilight let alone anyone to be here till tomorrow" said Celestia shocked.

"I know now then you said the Twilight lost her crown ? And want her to retreive it ? Not with out me or any of my companions just leave that to us" said Adam.

"And before you ask yes we have a way to get to that other universe and back it's not like we don't" he added . The white alicorn princess nodded in understanding of what the human timelord was saying looking at his 'box' .

"Will that be your means of transportation?" asked Celestia . "Yup this sucker can do anything more than what you have at the moment" said Adam with a smile on his face . "Very well then your objective my faithful student is retrieve the crown as it's the centerpoint of the elements of harmony" said Cadence . Though the two were glad to met up the five of them had a mission .


End file.
